My Father and I
by Yuki Matsuoka
Summary: Kisah tentang masa lalu Claire yang sebenarnya, bisa dibilang cerita sampingan dari Warning For You tapi 3 tahun kemudian. Fic untuk Sweet Memories Entry. Don't Like, don't read!


**HARVEST MOON © NATSUME**

**My Father and I © Yuki Matsuoka**

**WARNING: **_**Don't like? Please Don't read!**_

**Terinspirasi dari Elite Beat Agents (NDS)  
><strong>

Aku berjalan menyusuri dermaga, setelah menuruni kapal yang ada di belakangku. Hari ini tanggal 14 April. Seperti biasa, setiap tahun aku memang selalu pergi ke tempat ini. Di hari yang sama dan menuju tempat yang sama.

Aku terus berjalan sambil membawa sebuket bunga di tanganku. Hingga akhirnya aku berhenti di suatu tempat.

Pemakaman.

Tempat yang sunyi dan penuh batu nisan sepanjang mata memandang. Aku berjalan melewati nisan demi nisan hingga akhirnya berhenti di sebuah nisan yang berada tepat di samping sebuah pohon.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya…," ucapku sambil memandang sendu nisan itu.

Aku meletakkan bunga itu di sampingnya, "Sebenarnya siapa kau ini? Kenapa di tanggal yang sama aku selalu melangkahkan kakiku tanpa sadar menuju kemari?" tanyaku sambil menerawang jauh ke depan.

Benar. Setiap tahun aku memang selalu mengunjungi makam ini tepat pada tanggal 14 April. Kakiku ini yang membawaku kemari tanpa sadar. Aku merasa memang aku harus pergi ke tempat ini.

Tapi, kenapa? Siapa orang yang dimakamkan di situ?

_**My Father and I**_

Setiap hari...

Hampir setiap hari aku mengunjungi ruangan ini. Ruangan ini tidak luas, juga tidak terlalu sempit. Di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah bantalan untuk berlutut dan sebuah lubang yang ditutupi dengan jaring besi dan kain hitam. Lubang itulah satu-satunya penghubung dengan ruangan yang ada di samping ruangan ini.

Aku kemari hanya untuk bicara dan menceritakan semua masalah juga kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah kubuat.

Atau lebih tepatnya mengakuinya dan berharap hal ini dapat melepaskan bebanku.

"Jadi, apa yang menjadi masalahmu hari ini?" Suara di seberang sana menyapa dengan nada yang ramah.

"Bapa, setiap hari aku datang kemari. Menceritakan hal yang sama terus-menerus. Hanya menceritakan kesalahanku di masa lalu. Selama ini aku hanya menceritakan tentang kejadian yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu. Tapi, hari ini ceritaku sedikit berbeda," balasku.

"Ceritakanlah... Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"...beberapa hari ini, aku bermimpi. Awalnya aku heran, karena sudah sangat lama aku tidak bermimpi tentang mimpi yang sama dan berulang-ulang sejak kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Tiga tahun lalu saat aku bermimpi hal yang sama berulang-ulang dan ternyata mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan." Aku memberi jeda di perkataanku. "Di mimpiku kali ini, aku melihat seseorang." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku sambil memegangi kepalaku. Entah kenapa saat membicarakan mimpi ini kepalaku selalu merasa sakit.

"Oh, apa kau mengenalnya?" sahut suara di seberang itu lagi.

Aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Entahlah. Beberapa hari ini, mimpi itu membebaniku. Aku tak bisa melihatnya. Aku tak bisa melihat orang itu. Aku hanya melihatnya dari belakang." Aku kembali mengingat mimpi itu. Mimpi yang terus menghantuiku selama beberapa hari ini. Seakan-akan memberiku sebuah petunjuk.

Kepalaku masih terasa sakit. Serasa berdenyut-denyut. Aku memejamkan sebelah mataku, menahan rasa sakitnya. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang.

Di mimpiku aku melihat, Seorang lelaki membelakangiku, aku merasa sangat mengenal sosoknya itu. Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?

Tanpa kusadari, tiba-tiba sekelilingku menjadi gelap. Dan aku langsung terjatuh dari posisi berlututku tadi. Tubuhku langsung menghantam dan merasakan dinginnya lantai ruangan itu.

Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang, aku mendengar suara orang di seberang itu berteriak memanggil namaku dan kedengarannya sangat panik.

Di saat aku kehilangan kesadaran, aku kembali melihat orang dalam mimpiku itu. Dan masih membelakangiku. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan berbadan tegap.

Siapa?

Orang itu berjalan semakin lama semakin jauh dariku. Aku melihat tanganku berusaha menggapai orang itu dan berusaha memanggil orang itu. Orang itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun dan terus berjalan semakin jauh.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari dalam mulutku, tanpa sadar air mata mulai menggenangi mataku dan tumpah begitu saja menuruni pipiku, begitu derasnya.

Kenapa aku menangis?

Siapa orang dalam mimpiku itu?

Kemudian aku menyadari satu hal. Apa tanganku memang sekecil ini ya? Kelihatan seperti tangan anak-anak.

Kemudian sekelilingku menjadi gelap lagi.

...

..

Aku mendengar orang memanggil namaku. Meski samar-samar. Aku mendengar ia memanggil namaku.

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku.

Ada seseorang...

"Cla...Clai...re..." Samar-samar suara itu memanggil namaku.

"Claire!" Aku membuka mataku sepenuhnya saat ia memanggil namaku lagi dengan sedikit berteriak.

Aku langsung melihat kearah orang di depanku dengan pandangan meneliti. Apa aku mengenalnya?

"Kau ini tertidur ya?" tanya orang itu. Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 7 tahun dengan mata hijau emerald dan rambut sebahu berwarna... perak?

Skye?

"Cliff! Dia ada di sini!" panggilnya sambil menoleh ke arah berlawanan.

Cliff? Apa Cliff ada di sini?

Saat melihat ke sekeliling, aku sedang duduk di balik semak-semak dan bersender di sebuah pohon.

Seorang anak berambut coklat yang seumuran dengan anak berambut perak tadi menghampiri kami.

"Claire, kami mencarimu! Syukurlah. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak berambut coklat itu.

Dia yang bernama Cliff?

Anak itu memang mirip Cliff yang kukenal, hanya saja usianya kelihatan lebih muda.

Kenapa bisa begini? Apa hanya kebetulan? Siapa mereka?

Aku yang masih kebingungan akhirnya mencoba berdiri dari dudukku dan ingin menanyakan semuanya pada mereka.

Eh? Kenapa rasanya pandanganku lebih pendek dari sebelumnya ya?

Apa tubuhku mengecil?

Saat aku melihat tanganku, aku sangat terkejut. Kenapa tanganku kecil begini? Tidak terlihat seperti tangan perempuan berusia 21 tahun! Ini kan tangan anak kecil.

Dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat seluruh tubuhku yang seperti anak berusia 5 tahun.

A-apa-apaan ini?

"Kita kan sedang main petak umpet. Tadi kami tidak menemukanmu. Akhirnya kami mencarimu berdua. Kupikir kau menghilang. Ternyata malah enak-enakan tidur di sini," ejek Skye.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin Claire kecapekan. Makanya dia ketiduran di situ. Lagipula kita yang memaksa mengajaknya bermain," balas anak bernama Cliff tadi.

"Kita main yang lain saja yuk. Mau kan, Skye?" lanjut Cliff sambil menoleh pada anak berambut perak tadi.

Apa? Nama anak itu juga Skye? Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini?

Aku yang terus bertanya-tanya sejak tadi. Mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti...

'Mungkin saja aku menyentuh mesin waktu dan sekarang sedang berada di masa lalu. Ah, atau ini mimpi tentang masa laluku?'

Apa di masa lalu aku mengenal Skye dan Cliff? Lalu kenapa aku tidak ingat?

"Claire, kenapa diam saja? Apa kau kecapekan? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?" usul Cliff.

"Hei, kita kan baru bermain seben-" Kata-kata Skye terpotong karena Cliff langsung membekap mulutnya.

"Ahahahaha, tidak apa-apa, Claire. Jangan hiraukan Skye. Kita akan mengantarmu pulang," lanjut Cliff.

Skye hanya mengerutkan alisnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Aku melihat sekelilingku sebelum mengikuti mereka pergi.

Ini kan Forget-Me-Not Valley? Tempat kejadian tiga tahun lalu saat orang yang penting bagiku terbunuh, setelah mimpiku yang berulang-ulang menjadi kenyataan. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Dan aku merasa aku memang sangat mengenal tempat ini.

Setelah itu mereka mengantarkanku ke sebuah rumah kayu yang sederhana. Sejak tadi aku tidak banyak bicara menanggapi mereka, karena masih kebingungan. Tapi, entah kenapa menurutku mereka bisa memakluminya. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini dan kenapa tubuhku mengecil?

Mereka pun berpamitan setelah mengantarkanku. Aku hanya melihat mereka pergi dan menghilang di belokan. Setelah itu aku segera berbalik dan mengangkat tanganku untuk memutar knop pintu rumah itu.

Aku menelan ludah saking gugupnya. Apa ini benar-benar rumahku?

Aku pun memutar knop pintu itu dan mendorongnya ke dalam.

Kriet.

Aku mengintip ke dalam rumah itu, dan melihat seseorang duduk di sebuah meja makan membelakangiku.

Sepertinya ia menyadari kedatanganku dan menoleh ke arahku. Ia seorang pria yang kelihatan berusia 35 tahunan, berjenggot yang sedikit berantakan dan rambut kecoklatannya menutupi tengkuk lehernya hingga menyentuh kerah bajunya. Ia mirip dengan Paman Gotz hanya sedikit lebih tua dan matanya berwarna biru seperti mataku. Wajahnya kelihatan lesu dan kurang tidur. Dapat kulihat dari kantung matanya.

Ia mulai berbicara, "Ternyata kau, cepat masuk! Di luar angin berhembus dengan kencang. Kau mau masuk angin?" ucapnya dengan keras. Terdengar seperti membentak.

Aku langsung tersentak dan membeku di tempat.

Nyut. Nyut.

Ukh, lagi-lagi kepalaku...

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang tiba-tiba berdenyut kesakitan.

Ini... Suara ini... Suara seseorang yang tidak ingin kuingat. Siapa dia? Badanku seolah-olah menolak untuk mengingatnya. Saat mencoba mengingatnya kepalaku langsung merasa kesakitan.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat basuh kaki dan tanganmu kemudian masuk ke kamarmu," bentak orang itu lagi.

Badanku tergoncang lagi, kaget dengan bentakannya. Serasa menambah sakit kepalaku. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan mencari kamar mandi untuk membasuh kaki dan tanganku sesuai perintahnya.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, aku mendengar suara orang terbatuk-batuk. Kulihat orang itu, terbatuk-batuk dan kelihatan tersiksa. Aku yang tidak tega melihatnya mencoba menghampirinya, ingin menanyakan keadaannya.

'Aku harus memanggilnya apa? Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Bukankah ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kecil? Karena aku tidak punya ingatan tentang mereka sedikitpun saat mereka masih hidup. Aku hanya ingat saat-saat pemakaman mereka. Tapi, aku tidak mengingat wajah mereka. Foto pun aku tidak memilikinya satu pun. Pasti dia bukan ayahku, mungkin dia adik dari ayah atau ibu yang mengasuhku karena ayah dan ibuku sudah tidak ada,' pikirku.

"Pa-paman, baik-baik saja? Apa paman sedang masuk angin?" Aku mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya. Meskipun aku yakin sepertinya aku akan dibentak lagi.

Pria itu melihat kearahku, ia terdiam. Entah kenapa dari mukanya ia kelihatan heran, atau lebih tepatnya terkejut. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan mulai bicara, aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menerima bentakan darinya lagi.

"Kau sudah benar-benar membenciku, ya? Sampai tidak mau lagi memanggilku ayah," katanya sambil memalingkan wajah dan menerawang jauh ke depan.

Ayah? Jadi, dia... Ayahku? Ta-tapi, bukankah ayahku seharusnya sudah meninggal saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun? Jadi, ini betul-betul pergi ke masa laluku?

"Tapi, baguslah kalau kau memang membenciku. Karena beberapa hari lagi, aku akan mengirimmu ke tempat pamanmu di Mineral Town," lanjutnya. "Aku sudah muak mengurusmu."

Kata-kata itu membuatku terpukul. Membuat hatiku remuk, hancur berkeping-keping. Kenapa ayahku tega mengatakan itu padaku?

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, menahan air mata agar tidak menuruni pipiku.

"Bu-bukan begitu, a-ayah. Maafkan aku. Tapi, ayah baik-baik saja kan?" Aku menarik tangannya, sambil menahan air mata keluar dari mataku.

Ia kelihatan terkejut saat aku memegang tangannya, "Jangan sentuh aku!" teriaknya sambil menepis tanganku dengan kasar.

Kali ini aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku, dan membiarkannya turun-menuruni pipiku. Aku menangis di depannya.

Ayah, padahal akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak punya ingatan tentangmu, ayah. Apa ayah membenciku?

"Masuk ke kamarmu sekarang!" bentaknya lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan di sebelah dapur.

Aku segera mengusap air mataku dan berbalik, untuk berjalan masuk ke ruangan yang ia sebut kamarku. Sambil sesekali aku menoleh ke arahnya.

Apa memang ayahku sekasar itu padaku?

Sejak itu, aku tetap berada di tempat itu selama seminggu. Perlakuan ayahku tetap kasar. Dan dalam seminggu itu kesehatannya menurun drastis. Ia lebih sering berbaring di sofa, dan tidur sepanjang hari. Sesekali ia juga terdengar terbatuk-batuk. Skye dan Cliff juga lebih sering mengunjungiku dan mengajakku bermain, meski aku lebih sering menolaknya. Karena aku ingin menjaga ayahku. Ia kelihatan menderita.

Sebenarnya aku ada di mana? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Apa ini masa laluku? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya sedikitpun?

Hari ini, Skye dan Cliff datang ke rumahku dan mengajakku bermain lagi.

"Claire, ayo kita main!" ajak Skye dengan ceria.

"Kita akan bermain petak umpet, permainan kesukaanmu. Ayo!" tambah Cliff.

Melihat mereka aku jadi tidak tega kalau menolaknya, akhirnya aku mengiyakannya dan bermain bersama mereka.

"1... 2... 3..." Skye mulai menghitung. Cliff dan aku segera berpencar dan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Saat itu aku menemukan sebuah lubang kecil yang memungkinkan tubuhku masuk ke dalamnya, aku pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sana.

Aku segera duduk memeluk lutut sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam batinku tentang tempat ini.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku, Cliff dan Skye adalah teman semasa kami masih kanak-kanak. Kenapa mereka tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya?

"Eh? Tunggu dulu...," ucapku. Sesuatu terbesit di ingatanku.

_**-flashback-**_

_Saat aku sedang berjalan di depan supermarket, seseorang memanggilku dari belakang._

_"Claire! Kamu Claire kan?" Cliff menghampiriku yang baru sehari tiba di Mineral Town, ia menarik tanganku untuk menghentikanku._

_Aku segera berbalik, kebingungan. "Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Kamu siapa?" tanyaku._

_"Apa kau tidak ingat? Aku Cliff!"_

_"Cliff? Ma-maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku baru tiba di kota ini."_

_"Claire, tolong coba ingat-ingat lagi. Apa kau sudah melupakanku?"_

_"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu," lanjutku._

_"Ta-tapi, kau kan..." Ia menghentikan kata-katanya dan tertunduk lesu._

_Cliff terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya, "...maaf, sepertinya aku salah orang. Kau mirip dengan kenalanku. Nama kalian juga sama. Mungkin hanya kebetulan. Salam kenal, Claire. Aku Cliff."_

_**-flash back end-**_

Benar...

Hari itu Cliff terkejut ketika melihatku, mungkin ia kaget karena ia bisa bertemu lagi denganku.

Saat aku pertama kalo bertemu dangan Skye pun...

_-**flash back, tengah malam di pertanian Claire-**_

_Bruk!_

_Mendengar suara itu, aku langsung terbangun dan berdiri dari tempat tidurku, "Siapa disana!" teriakku. Aku pun segera mengambil paluku yang kuletakkan di samping tempat tidur dan menghidupkan lampu, kemudian langsung bersiap menghajar si pembuat suara tersebut dengan paluku itu._

_"Waaa! Tunggu dulu! Tahan palumu!" Orang itu menahan ayunan paluku dengan tangannya._

_Begitu kami bertatapan muka, kulihat ia adalah Skye. Waktu itu kami baru pertama kali bertemu dan aku merasa tidak mengenalnya sama seperti Cliff._

_"Claire?" Ia terkejut melihatku, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Kau sehat-sehat saja kan? Aku dan Cliff terus mencarimu sejak kau pergi dari rumahmu dan memilih tinggal di rumah bibimu." Ia langsung memelukku secara tiba-tiba._

_"Wa... Wa...," aku tergagap. Mukaku memerah. Aku pun mendorongnya, kemudian langsung menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Baru kali ini aku dipeluk orang tidak dikenal!_

_..._

_.._

_._

_"Se-sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja... Dan sangat bersemangat," lanjutnya sambil bersweatdrop melihatku._

_"Kau bicara apa? Aku baru bertemu denganmu. Mana mungkin aku kenal dengan penyusup gelap sepertimu!" kataku dengan tegas._

_Ia terdiam sejenak, "...mana ada orang lain yang punya wajah sebodoh ini kalau bukan Claire," katanya sambil mencubit pipiku._

_"Adududuh! Apa-apaan kamu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu!" Aku menepis tangannya._

_"Kenapa kau bisa lupa? Aku Skye! Jangan-jangan kau juga lupa dengan Cliff? Dia juga ada di kota ini kan?"_

_"Siapa sih kamu? Kenapa kau kenal dengan Cliff? Aku baru melihat kalian begitu tiba di kota ini."_

_"Eh? Tapi, kita kan..." Ia terdiam sejenak, kelihatan sedang berpikir._

_"Ah, sudahlah. Kalau begitu kita kenalan ulang saja. Salam kenal, Claire. Aku Phantom Skye, sang pencuri bayangan."_

_**-Flash back end-**_

Setelah itu pun Skye sering datang ke rumahku dan memperlakukanku seperti orang yang sudah lama akrab dengannya. Aku sih senang-senang saja bisa punya teman di kota baru itu. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau kami benar-benar pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Tapi, kenapa aku tidak mengingat bahwa kami adalah teman saat kami masih kecil?

Apa aku memang kehilangan ingatanku?

Tapi...

Ada Skye, Cliff juga ayahku.

Kalau memang sekarang ini adalah mimpi.

Aku bersyukur...

Bisa merasakan dikelilingi oleh orang yang dekat dengan diriku.

Karena saat aku baru tiba di Mineral Town. Aku ingat, kalau diriku sering merasa kesepian. Tidak ada orang yang kukenal di sana. Keluarga pun tidak punya. Aku selalu berharap suatu hari nanti ada seseorang yang akan menemukanku dan membawaku keluar dari rasa kesepianku...

Sampai akhirnya, ada seseorang yang benar-benar mengabulkan harapanku itu...

Seseorang yang selalu menemani setiap hari yang kulewatkan sendiri.

Menyemangatiku agar menyapa warga, hingga akhirnya aku berteman dengan Cliff, Ann dan Carter di Mineral Town yang sekarang.

Menghiburku di saat sedih.

Semuanya…

Orang yang menemukanku dan membawaku keluar dari rasa kesepianku adalah…

Skye?

Aku menoleh ke arah seseorang yang saat ini sedang berada di depan gua yang menjadi tempat persembunyianku.

Skye menyeringai lebar, "Hahaha! Kutemukan kau, Claire! Sekarang giliran kau yang jaga!" Ia bersorak kegirangan.

Aku hanya terpaku melihatnya, kemudian tersenyum dan berlari memeluknya. Bisa kulihat kalau wajahnya memerah.

"Eh, apa-apaan kau ini? Kau yang jaga loh? Kok kelihatannya senang sekali?"

Aku tetap memeluknya sambil tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih, Skye."

Skye kebingungan, "Terima kasih untuk apa? Karena menemukanmu?" Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil bersweatdrop ria.

Benar... Terima kasih sudah menemukanku, Skye.

...

..

.

"Cliff!" Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut diikat kuncir kuda dan rambut kecoklatan menghampiri kami yang sedang bermain petak umpet.

Cliff menoleh ke arahnya, "Eh? Kakak?"

Kakak? Jadi dia kakaknya Cliff? Aku hanya pernah melihat ibu dan kakaknya lewat selembar foto yang pernah terjatuh di Rose Square saat Cliff pingsan. Ternyata aslinya jauh lebih manis.

Cliff bercerita bahwa saat ia pergi dari rumahnya untuk berkelana. Ketika ia pulang ternyata rumahnya sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya, ibunya sudah meninggal dan kakak perempuannya pergi entah ke mana.

"Ayo, pulang. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Ajak teman-temanmu juga, ya!" ajak gadis itu dengan ramah.

Akhirnya, kami pergi ke rumah Cliff dan makan siang bersama di sana. Aku bertemu dengan ibu Cliff, ia seorang wanita yang ramah dan benar-benar keibuan. Mirip Bu Lilia, ibu Popuri.

"Ah, Skye! Itu laukku! Kembalikan!" seru Cliff melihat Skye mengambil daging di piringnya.

"Boleh dong? Cuma satu ini," balas Skye sambil tertawa kecil. Cliff langsung menyambarnya tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, "Enak saja!"

Kami tertawa bersama melihat tingkah mereka yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

Suasana yang hangat seperti ini sepertinya sudah lama tidak kurasakan...

Ternyata makan bersama lebih menyenangkan dan makanannya pun terasa lebih enak daripada saat aku makan sendirian di rumah.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada ayahku yang sering makan sendirian di rumah.

Berarti ayah juga selalu merasa kesepian?

Aku pun segera berdiri dari tempatku duduk.

"Claire, mau ke mana?" tanya ibu Cliff. Cliff dan Skye berhenti berebut daging tadi dan melihatku.

"Maaf, tante. Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih makanannya." Aku pun melambaikan tangan untuk berpamitan dan berlari menuju rumah.

Cklek.

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan melihat ayah masih berada di sofa, ia terbatuk-batuk. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Batuknya tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini lebih lama dan lebih keras.

Saat ia melihatku, ia segera membuka mulutnya untuk mulai bicara, "Claire, hari ini kau akan berangkat ke Mineral Town. Segera bersiap-siap dan Cody yang akan menjemputmu nanti," katanya sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Aku tersentak dengan kata-kata ayahku, "Tapi, ayah bagaimana? ayah kan sedang sakit."

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Pergilah! Lebih cepat kau pergi, itu lebih ba...ik...," kata-katanya terbata-bata. "Uhuk!" Ia menutupi mulutnya saat terbatuk lagi. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat di tangannya ada cairan yang berwarna merah keluar dari mulutnya saat terbatuk tadi.

Bruk!

"Ayah!" Aku langsung menghampiri ayahku yang baru saja tumbang dan jatuh ke lantai. "Ayah, baik-baik saja? Bangun, ayah!" Aku menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh ayahku yang masih terkapar di lantai, tak terasa air mata mulai membanjiri pipiku.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Aku tersentak mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu itu dan menoleh ke asal suaranya.

"Ini aku. Cody. Aku mau menjemput Claire," seru suara di seberang pintu. Aku langsung berlari membuka pintu sambil berurai air mata, "Paman Cody! Tolong, ayah!" teriakku panik saat membuka pintu.

...

..

.

Setelah itu ayah pun dipindahkan ke kamarnya. Badannya kelihatan lemas dan semakin kurus. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Aku memandangi ayahku dari samping tempat tidur.

"Claire, kita harus segera pergi. Kapal menuju Mineral Town akan segera berangkat," kata Paman Cody.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Aku... Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Tapi, ayahmu sudah menitipkanmu padaku. Ayahmu ingin kau tinggal dengan pamanmu di Mineral Town."

"Tapi, aku ingin menemani ayah. Kasihan ayahku," balasku dengan pandangan yang memelas.

Cody terdiam sejenak, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Baiklah. Kalau memang itu mau mu. Kalau nanti kau ingin pergi ke Mineral Town, panggil saja aku."

Aku langsung merasa lega dengan kata-katanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Setelah itu, Cody beranjak pergi dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Aku menemani ayahku di samping tempat tidurnya sambil merawatnya. Saat hari mulai beranjak malam, ayahku mulai sadarkan diri.

"Hmm... Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil.

"Jam 8 malam, ayah."

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi? Bukankah Cody sudah menjemputmu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku takut ayah akan memarahiku kalau ia tahu aku menolak pergi ke Mineral Town. Akhirnya aku membuka mulutku untuk memberanikan diri menjawabnya, "Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku sudah bilang ke Paman Cody kalau aku tidak jadi pergi."

Ayahku terdiam sejenak, dahinya berkerut dan ujung bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Ia membalikkan badannya di tempat tidur dan membelakangi diriku, "Bodoh. Padahal ini kesempatan bagus agar pamanmu di Mineral Town yang merawatmu," kata ayahku. "Lebih cepat kau pergi itu lebih baik."

Kata-kata ayahku serasa menusuk-nusuk hatiku, aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Kenapa ayah begitu membenciku?

Selama beberapa hari sejak ayahku jatuh sakit dan harus berbaring di tempat tidur, aku menemaninya dan merawatnya sepanjang hari. Skye dan Cliff selalu mengunjungi setiap hari dan bermain di rumahku untuk menemaniku karena aku selalu menolak ajakan mereka untuk bermain di luar. Semuanya itu karena aku khawatir dengan ayahku. Aku harus menjaganya. Tapi, sejak hari aku menolak pergi ke Mineral Town, ayah menjadi pendiam. Ia jadi sering melamun, entah memikirkan apa.

Sampai akhirnya keadaan ayah memburuk...

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahku, dokter?" tanyaku pada seorang dokter yang sebelah matanya ditutup itu. Ia sedang memeriksa ayahku. Keadaan ayahku memburuk, kesadarannya mulai hilang, dan napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat terus mengalir di tubuhnya, berusaha menahan sakitnya.

Apa separah itu penyakit ayahku?

Dokter itu masih terdiam, raut wajahnya kelihatan bingung. Seperti sedang bertarung dengan nuraninya.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan ayahku?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi, mulai merasa panik. Aku menarik lengan bajunya yang lebih tinggi dariku karena saat ini aku hanya seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahunan.

Ia terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku langsung terkejut mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaanku itu, "Apa anda tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ayahku? Kumohon!" pintaku sedikit histeris karena panik.

"Maaf, Claire. Ayahmu sudah lama menyembunyikan penyakit ini. Ini sudah sangat terlambat. Penyakitnya pun sangat parah. Meski dibawa ke dokter lebih cepat pun, belum tentu ia bisa selamat. Mengertilah, Claire. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu..." Dokter itu berusaha menenangkanku dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Dia hanya bisa bertahan sebentar. Tidak lama. Tolong temani ayahmu sampai akhir..." Setelah mengatakan itu, Dokter Hardy keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku mengambil tempat dan duduk di kursi, di samping tempat tidur Ayahku.

Beberapa saat setelah Dokter Hardy pergi, ayah terbangun dan melihat ke arahku. Tatapannya lemah namun terlihat ramah, tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku, tidak dapat lagi membendung air mata yang kutahan sejak tadi.

"Kenapa menangis?" Ia mengusap kepalaku.

Kenapa ayah jadi ramah begini?

Rasanya dulu pernah ada kejadian seperti ini juga deh...

Nyut!

'Ugh!' pekikku dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalaku.

'Ugh, kepalaku... Kenapa?' Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut itu.

Aku melihat sekilas, ayah khawatir melihatku seperti ini. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi aku tidak dapat mendengarnya...

Tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku, sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah lama aku lupakan.

...

..

.

Di mana aku?

"Papa! Mama! Dengar deh! Hari ini aku mendapat dua teman baru, mereka tinggal di rumah dekat pertanian Tante Vesta," teriakan riang seorang gadis kecil mengagetkanku dan membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku mengenali gadis kecil ini. Dia kan... Aku?

Terlihat di depanku ayah dari anak itu memberinya sebuah boneka kelinci. Anak itu benar-benar gembira mendapatkannya. Boneka kelinci yang dibawa anak itu mirip seperti yang selalu ada di pojok kamarku. Sejak dulu aku tidak ingat boneka itu dari siapa.

Kemudian terlihat lagi olehku, di saat malam hari ibu dari anak itu sedang sendirian di rumahnya karena anak dan suaminya sedang pergi berdua. Tetapi, seorang pencuri masuk dan membunuhnya karena dia telah melihat wajah pencuri itu. Ia tidak sempat berteriak meminta tolong. Hingga akhirnya gadis kecil dan ayahnya itu pulang dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Rumah yang berantakan dan ibunya tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai dengan pisau menancap di perutnya. Gadis itu dan ayahnya langsung panik dan berlari menghampiri wanita itu dan menangisi apa yang telah terjadi.

Setelah kematian wanita itu, setahun telah berlalu. Ayah gadis itu menjadi sangat kejam padanya. Gadis itu sering dibentaknya. Ayahnya sering mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan, seperti merasa bahwa ia tersiksa dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Namun gadis polos itu tetap tegar dan berusaha memaklumi ayahnya. Tetapi tetap saja dalam hatinya ia menangis.

"Akh!" Aku memegangi kepalaku yang sakit.

Ya! Aku ingat sekarang... Ibuku mati karena seorang pencuri yang membunuhnya. Dan ayahku meninggal dua tahun setelahnya. Ayahku dikuburkan di kota tempat asalnya di Harmonika Town. Aku tahu sekarang kenapa aku sering mengunjungi kuburan yang tidak aku kenal itu! Karena itu... Adalah kuburan ayahku. Saat Paman Cody menjemputku, aku tidak pergi ke tempat pamanku. Aku langsung pergi ke tempat kenalan ibuku, Bibi Chelsea yang mengola pertanian di Sunshine Island. Aku pergi sambil membawa dendam kepada ayahku. Karena ayahku telah banyak memperlakukanku dengan buruk sejak kematian ibuku. Dan, setelah beberapa minggu di rumah Bibi Chelsea aku mendengar kabar kematian ayahku. Ia merawatku di sana, hingga akhirnya aku berumur 17 tahun. Dan setelahnya aku berencana pergi ke Mineral Town, karena aku menyesal tidak menuruti perkataan ayahku sebelum ia meninggal. Tetapi sebelum tiba di sana, kapal yang kutumpangi rusak karena badai. Semua penumpang tenggelam di laut, untunglah aku sempat berpegang pada sebuah papan dan hanyut tepat di pantai Mineral Town. Tetapi, saat ditemukan oleh Thomas dan Zack ingatanku hilang. Aku hanya bisa mengira-ngira tentang masa laluku. Tetapi sekarang aku ingat! Jadi, orang bernama Claire yang Skye dan Cliff cari selama ini benar-benar aku! Apa sekarang aku mengubah masa laluku? Bukankah seharusnya saat Paman Cody datang beberapa hari lalu itu aku langsung pergi ke rumah Bibi Chelsea? Tapi, aku menolaknya dan memilih bersama ayahku.

Ah, hari ini... Hari meninggalnya ayahku.

"Ayah, berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku. Bertahanlah!" teriakku sambil menghambur pada ayahku yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Claire, maafkan ayah. Setelah kematian ibumu ayah sering bersikap kejam padamu. Itu karena ayah tidak tenang saat mengetahui penyakit ayah ini. ayah tidak tenang kalau harus memikirkan, saat ayah tidak ada nanti. Dengan siapa kamu akan hidup? Bagaimana masa depanmu? Jadi, maafkan ayah. Sepertinya ayah akan segera pergi menyusul ibumu," katanya sambil melihat ke arah foto ibu di samping meja.

"Ayah..."

"Ini. Kuberikan untukmu." Tiba-tiba ayahku memberikan sebuah liontin emas.

"A-apa ini?" Ayahku meletakkan liontin itu di atas tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga. Tangannya gemetaran. Setelah memberikannya padaku ia tersenyum padaku dengan wajahnya yang kurindukan sejak dulu. Kemudian menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Aku berusaha menahan tangisku, air mata terus mengalir melalui pipiku. Perlahan-lahan kubuka liontin itu, badanku bergoncang hebat karena menahan tangis. Saat kubuka, aku melihat foto ayahku dan aku di liontin sebelah kiri. Kemudian di sebelah kanan adalah foto keluarga kami yaitu ayah, ibu dan aku yang sedang memeluk boneka kelinci.

Aku tersenyum seketika begitu melihatnya sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Ayah..."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Begitu kubuka aku berada di ruang hampa seperti sebelum aku bertemu ayahku dalam mimpi. Tempat yang gelap dan kosong, kulihat lelaki di dalam mimpiku itu. Lelaki yang selalu membelakangiku. Itu... Ayahku?

"Ayah!" panggilku. Ia tidak menoleh dan terus berjalan.

Aku mengejarnya. Tapi ia terus menjauh.

Semakin jauh... Serasa akan menghilang begitu saja.

Aku mulai menangis lagi.

"Ayaaaah!" Untuk terakhir kalinya aku memanggilnya dengan keras dan sambil bercucuran air mata. Kemudian, pria itu mulai membalikkan badannya ke arahku.

Memang benar ia ayahku, ia tersenyum kepadaku.

...

..

.

"Cla...ire...ire...Cla.." Samar-samar kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan-lahan.

"Claire!" Seorang pemuda di depanku segera memelukku begitu aku membuka mataku sepenuhnya.

"Ia sudah sadar!" kata seorang pemuda lainnya berambut coklat yang berada di sampingku.

"Syukurlah... Aku kaget saat tadi ia tiba-tiba pingsan," kata seorang pastor yang kelihatan sudah cukup tua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Claire?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kepang oranye.

Aku melihat mereka satu persatu. Mereka adalah orang yang kukenal. Saat ini aku sedang terbaring di kursi panjang yang ada di gereja Mineral Town.

"Aku memanggil suamimu begitu kau pingsan. Untunglah ia sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya di luar pulau," lanjut pastor itu.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Claire. Wajahmu pucat dan kau tidak tenang selama pingsan tadi. Kau terus mengigau," ucap pemuda yang sedang memelukku sekarang dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Apa kau sedang bermimpi buruk?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawabnya, "Tidak. Aku bermimpi tentang ingatan masa laluku yang sangat kurindukan," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

...

..

.

Ya, semuanya hanya mimpi...

Tapi aku sangat senang bisa mengingatnya dan bisa bertemu dengan ayahku.

Srek.

Aku merasa bahwa tanganku menggenggam sesuatu.

Aku pun melihat tanganku dan terkejut begitu melihat liontin yang diberikan ayah padaku. Bukankah saat aku datang kemari aku tidak membawa apa pun?

Kemudian aku langsung tersadar, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ternyata yang tadi bukan mimpi..."

...

..

.

Ayah, sampai jumpa lagi. Kau pasti bahagia bisa bertemu ibu di atas sana.

**End**

**Author Note: Selesaaaii! akhirnyaaaa~~ setelah sebulan bekerjaa.. meski bnyk bolosx sih...**

**oh ya, ini bs dibilang kelanjutanx dr Warning For You. cerita sampingan tapi tiga tahun kemudian gt. tentang masa lalu Claire yang sebenarnya.**

**Jadi dlu itu Claire, Skye sm Cliff sbnrx teman masa kecil dan tinggal di Forget Me Not Valley. makax wkt Claire ngeliat Forget Me Not Valley dia ngerasa prnh ngenalin tmpt itu di fic Warning For Youu.. bisa dicek. kalo gak ada berarti saya yg lupa nulisx -diinjek-**

**Maaf kalo gak masuk akaall... aku takut jadi spoiler Warning For You niihh ==**

**ngomong2, judulnya itu terinspirasi dari komik "My Sister and I" sama "Baby and I" hahahahha hbs bingung mw judul apaan ==  
><strong>

**Oh ya, ini buat Sweet Memories Entry~**

**-edited!-**

**makasih buat teacupz yg uda repot2 ngebenerin semua kesalahan saya yg bener2 sebuah kecerobohan saya di fic ini :)**

**tapi, maaf tea-san... belom sempet membalas review maupun PM nya... ==' bentar lg bakalan UAS dan try out... oh nooo! -ditimpuk-**

**maaf jg kalo msh jg ada kesalahan2 yg mrpkn kecerobohan saya meski uda sempet diedit 3 kali  
><strong>


End file.
